A Haunt&A Secret
by thatweirdcatgirl
Summary: Logan buys tickets to go one of the scariest places on earth for halloween! Will they find out about him&Quinn during the ride? Who disappers and may never return? Find out!


**Hey another storyyy yay! This takes place between 'Dinner For Two Many'&'Coffee Cart Ban'. OMG 'STAY THE NIGHT' BY HAYLEY WILLIAMS CAME ON AND I THINK ITS THE PERFECT QUOGAN SONG LIKE OMG.**

**Disclaimer: Did you know Dan casted himself in Chasing Zoey? And I wasn't in Chasing Zoey, so. I do not own Zoey101. :(**

* * *

**Girls Lounge**

"Hey." said Logan, as he sat down next to Quinn. No one was in the lounge, thank god.

"I got tickets to the scariest place on the planet." he told her.

"Yay!How many?" said Quinn excitedly.

"6. One for me, one for you, and the other 4 for Michael, James, Zoey and Lola." Logan told her.

"Awesome. We'll tell everyone later." said Quinn.

"Hey." said Logan, grinning. "Wanna go make out?"

"No!" Quinn said sarcastically.

Logan laughed as he grabbed his stuff, and so did Quinn.

**Lunch**

Logan took the seat between Michael and James. Zoey was next to James, who was next to Quinn, who was next to Lola, who was next to Michael.

"Guess what guys?" said Logan.

"What?" said Michael.

"I got us tickets to the scariest place on the planet for tomorrow night for Halloween!" said Logan, handing everyone tickets.

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

"So, what are you gonna be for Halloween?" Zoey asked James.

"You'll see. How about you?" James replied.

She looked at Lola and Quinn. "You'll see tomorrow." said Zoey.

James gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Booo!" said Lola, throwing a fry at them.

"No PDA!" said Michael.

_I wish I could kiss Quinn like that in public._ Logan thought. He started to stare at her. Thankfully, Michael and Lola were to busy throwing fries at James and Zoey to notice Logan. Quinn snapped and Logan jumped up.

"Jeez no need to jump." said Michael.

"Sorry." mumbled Logan.

**Maxwell Hall,Room 148**

Quinn walked into the room and shut the door.

"Hey." Logan said.

"How long are we alone?"

"A few hours."

"What's Michael doing?"

"Study date with Lisa."

"James?"

"I don't know but I know I'm playing 20 questions."

"Sorry." Quinn laughed. She sat next to him and kissed him.

"AHAHAHAHA!" screamed a voice.

Quinn and Logan realized it was coming from outside.

"That was so funny. I gotta get my book let me just...LOGAN WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?"

Quinn and Logan looked at each other with panic expressions. Quinn got on the floor and slid under the couch.

Logan opened the door. "Hi."

Michael came in and started to look for his book.

"I think it's under the couch.." said Michael.

"NO!" screamed Logan.

"Jeez do you not like the couch?"

"No.. just.. I was umm... cleaning.. and... nothing is under there. Nope. Nothing."

"But you never clean! I'm looking anyway!" Michael looked under and saw a face.

"Quinn?" said Michael.

"Hi." she replied.

**Fulton Hall,Room 101**

"I wonder where Quinn is?" Zoey asked Lola.

"She has been gone a lot lately." replied Lola.

"What could it possible be?" Zoey thought out loud.

"Maybe...OH MY GOD!" said Lola.

"What?" asked Zoey excitedly.

"Maybe she found a new boyfriend!" said Lola. "Maybe she..what if she got back together with Mark secretly?"

"No Lola, she couldn't have." said Zoey. Lola was probably right, but Zoey didn't want to believe it.

"Remember? She wasn't all that sad after Mark broke up with her!" said Lola.

"I'm going to text her." said Zoey. She picked up her phone.

* * *

_You:hey quinn, where r u?_

* * *

"What did you say?" said Lola.

"I asked her where she was." said Zoey.

"Like that's gonna help."

"It may! Then we can go and ask her."

"Whatever, just tell me when she texts back."

"K."

"I can't wait to go tomorrow."

"Me neither."

"Our costumes are going to be amazing."

"Yea."

"And I convinced Logan to buy tickets for Lisa and Vince!"

"Yay."

**Maxwell Hall,Room 148**

"Why are you here?" asked Michael.

"Because.. um.. Logan..was cleaning... and I... came here to... help! Yea, I came here to help." said Quinn.

"And why are you under the couch?"

"Because I'm cleaning under here! And here's your mathbook." Quinn threw his mathbook to Michael.

"Bye." said Logan,holding the door open for him.

"Ok then..rude..." said Michael. He pick up his book and left.

Quinn crawled out from under the couch. "That was close."

Just then her phone buzzed. It was a text from Zoey.

* * *

_**One new message from Zo**_

_Zo:hey quinn where r u?_

* * *

"What's the message say? Who's it from?" asked Logan.

"It's from Zoey. She wants to know where I am."

Quinn pretended to type 'the boys dorm' when she was pressing delete, she accidentally hit send.

"Whoops..." said Quinn.

"What?" said Logan.

Quinn showed him her cell screen.

* * *

_Zo:hey quinn where r u?_

_You: the boys dorm_

* * *

"QUINN!" said Logan.

"I'M SORRY" she said,louder than him. "Ok, we gotta act fast..um.. I left something here!Quick, crawl into your bed and pretend you're mad I woke you up!"

Quinn grabbed something. A paper clip. She fixed her hair from when she was under the couch.

* * *

**_One new message from Zo_**

_Zo: we r on our way we need 2 talk._

* * *

"Ok...um... when they come in ask me why am I here and we'll take it from there." said Quinn.

"Ok."said Logan.

"Why are you here?" asked Logan rudely to Quinn, as Zoey and Lola walked in.

"I.. needed this paper clip.. for an experiment." said Quinn. "Why are you so rude?"

"Because I don't like being waken up over a stupid paper clip when I was in the middle of a perfect nap." said Logan.

"Whatever." said Quinn. She turned around. "Hi Zoey, Hi Lola."

"Quinn come back to our dorm we need to talk." said Zoey.

"Ok." said Quinn. She mouthed to Logan 'I'll text you later' as she left.

**Fulton Hall,Room 101**

As soon as the girls walked in, Lola said, "Are you dating Mark?"

"What? No, why would I? I-" Quinn started,then realized she couldn't tell them about Logan.

"You what?" said Lola, starting Quinn directly in the eye.

"I was asked out a few times by Mark but i turned him down." Quinn said. It was the best she could do.

"I don't believe you." said Lola.

"Let's just go to sleep we will solve this tomorrow." said Zoey.

"Fine." said Lola. All the girls when to sleep, excited for tomorrow.

* * *

**This story will probably be a different ending (WHATS THAT TERM OH MY GOD) and they may tell everyone or not idk. Hopefully you will like it it's only going to be a few chapters or so sorry about that.**

**-Liv**


End file.
